Arrogance
by blue and golden kisses
Summary: Lately, Aomine and Kise have been getting into too many arguments about Aomine's selfishness. Kise decides to teach Aomine a lesson or two. Sorry, it's so badly written aslksajlekj. It's only my 3rd fanfic I'm so sorry what is writing I'm not even caught up with the anime or manga
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit, Kise! This isn't funny anymore!"

Aomine didn't know what hit him when it did. He didn't know he could have a taste of his own egotistical nature until THAT incident happened.

It had been about a year or so since the game at the Interhigh, after all the drama Aomine and Kise went through. After Kaijo's loss and Kise's injured leg, Aomine found himself guilty of hurting the blonde both inside and out, and he apologized, confessing his feelings toward Kise right after. Kise offered a response that anyone could ever ask for. His eyes had filled to the brim with tears, and as he whispered out a yes, they managed to get together right away.

Lately, though, they had been arguing tirelessly. Aomine's attitude of self-centered arrogance and his boastings began to feel like too much for his partner. Kise felt that he had to do something about it, and he devised a mischievous plan that he hoped would throw the ace into at least a little bit of remorse for his selfish thoughts and actions.

One day after school, the two had planned to go on a date. Aomine lagged around after school, sluggishly taking his time like he did any other day he had a date with Kise. _It's only Kise. He'll get mad but forgive me right after THAT anyway, _he thought to himself and chuckled. He slowly proceeded in making his way to the gate, where the blonde was usually fuming with his trademark pouting face as he nagged at Aomine for always being so slow. He was surprised, almost shocked, to see that his boyfriend wasn't there at all. Panicking more than he wanted to, Aomine looked around quickly.

_Where did that idiot go? Is he hiding from me? What if he got hit by a car on his way here? What if he got kidnapped by a fangirl? What if he transferred out of Japan?!_

His reasons for Kise not being where he was as usual began to get more and more irrational. About ten minutes of searching around the school, the Touou power forward began frantically running elsewhere and trying to find Kise. He checked his home, Kise's home, and the stores around the areas. Finally he decided to search through Kaijou. What he saw made him gape in utter shock.

There was Kise, leaning over two squealing girls with HUGE breasts, his arm leaning against the wall above them and his eyes giving off the seductive feel that Aomine thought only HE himself was able to squeeze out of him. Aomine quickly hid behind a column as he incredulously watched Kise slipp his fingers through one of the girls' blonde hair. She giggled somewhat like a piglet. Aomine's eyes narrowed, and Kise caught his eye. Kise waved at the girls before giving them a kiss on each of their hands.

Kise lazily made his way over to Aomine, taking his time and yawning as though he was already bored with the date they were supposed to have half an hour ago.

"What the hell is up with you?" Aomine growled, trying to hold himself back from grabbing the blond. Kise didn't respond; he simply looked at the pigeons picking at the empty bag of chips in the vacant yard.

"Answer me!"

"Ehhh," Kise shrugged sluggishly, and he finally looked into Aomine's eyes. His bored eyes practically drilled into navy blue eyes. "Whatever do you mean, Aomine?"

Taken aback by such a bored response and the fact that Kise didn't even use the suffic _–cchi _after his name, Aomine's eyebrows almost shot up off his forehead. He grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I'm the same as I've always been." Kise flashed a smirk that seemed so familiar, and yet the ace couldn't figure out who the small forward reminded him of.

"Why weren't you waiting at my school on time?"

Kise dug his pinky finger into his ear to show that he wasn't really up for what was coming in their conversation.

"Ehhhh, I didn't really feel like going. I saw some sexy girls with big breasts, and WOW. They were hot." The smirk stayed plastered on his face, and Aomine held back the urge to shove his boyfriend against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL, KISE?"

"Hehhh, dunno. I just felt like playing with them. I'm thinking I'll be hanging out with them every other day from now on."

Without another word, Aomine stormed away, angrily kicking a trashcan and hurting his foot in the process. He turned uncoolly to glance at Kise's reaction, but upon seeing the smug look and eyebrows raised, he quickly ran away.

After he watched his boyfriend leave, the smug expression left the blonde's face immediately. With a tear threatening to drip from his eye, Kise leaned against the wall in exhaustion. He couldn't believe he just copied a personality—he always thought it was just basketball skills he could copy. Turns out Kise had much more talent than he had presumed. Still, the fact that he had to copy his lover's personality to teach him a lesson—that stayed as a burden in his mind. Knowing it was hurting Aomine hurt him, and Kise didn't want to hurt him.

"Aominecchi.." Kise whispered as the tear rolled down his cheek.

He hoped that he wouldn't have to keep up this act much longer.


	2. Chapter 2 (end)

Sooo, uhh, this became a lot more dramatic than I intended! I wanted to make this story a funny and fluffy one, but then I realized that being treated the way Kise had been treated would definitely hurt. orz So of course, there'd be a bit of drama. So sorry ahahah! (￣□￣;)! Enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the night was not enjoyable for Aomine as he sulked to himself while trying hard to forget about his supposed date with Kise. He tried to distract himself with video games, but to no avail. After getting mauled over by the tenth round of zombies, he angrily threw the control and flopped onto his bed. With his eyebrows furrowed, he tried to think for once about what happened earlier with his boyfriend. Seriously though, what the hell was up with Kise?! It was as though he had some kind of personality switch overnight. It seriously wasn't like him to suddenly get playboyish or lazy like that. Hell, Kise wasn't even texting him, and no matter how many times Aomine ignored those texts, Kise would still endlessly tell him how his day went and empty all of his thoughts to him! The bluenette decided to send him a text.

_What was up with you today?_

An hour passed and no reply came.

_Hello?_

Another hour passed.

_Why aren't you replying to my texts? _

Aomine growled impatiently as he stared at his empty inbox. God, why is his boyfriend so freaking weird?!

"I can't figure him out.." He muttered before pulling his blanket over his face and dozing off.

The next day, it was raining rather hard, and it seemed to make Aomine even grumpier than he already was. He wanted to see Kise again today. He was almost sure the previous day's event was just a dream. As he got ready for school, he grabbed an extra umbrella, knowing that the air-headed Kise would either give his own umbrella away or forget it like he always did. On his way to Kaijou after school, Aomine received a text from Kuroko.

_What is Kise-san doing walking home under an umbrella with a random girl?_

Aomine's eyes widened as he ran over to Kaijou to check it out, and his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Aomine kicked the iron gate, yelling in pain, and he realized he was going pretty crazy over the fact that Kise was playing flirty boy.

The next day after school, Aomine made a dash for Kaijou, running as fast as his legs would let him. When he reached the school, he quickly walked in and leaned against the locker, trying to look cool so that Kise would walk by squealing "Ahhh! Aominecchi is just too cool! What a boyfriend!" He was once again appalled at the sight before him. It was like deja vu with rain. Kise was strolling around in the hallway with two girls clinging onto his arms with their boobs smashed against him. And the blonde was... chuckling! The final string of coolness snapped inside of Aomine, and he marched up to the blonde, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to a classroom.

As he locked the door, he pulled his boyfriend into a chair and grabbed his uniform collar.

"Kise. I am so. Freaking. Done with you."

Kise sneered at the dark haired boy. "Why, whatever do you mean, aominecchi?"

Aomine growled and gritted his teeth.

"You know very well what I mean, you asshole. Why the hell are you strutting around and flirting with these girls?! I'm your boyfriend! We haven't even talked in almost two whole days! How do you expect us to be dating when you're pasted between to hugely breasted girls?!"

Kise's sneer faltered a bit, but it returned quickly as he stood up.

"Ehh, this is getting too intense for me. I'm outta here... Maybe you should come hang out with the girls and me next time; we plan to go hardcore karaoking."

Before he could unlock the door, Aomine grabbed Kise by the wrists and pinned him against the wall.

"Ah. Aominec-"

Kise's words were cut short as the ace kissed him. The next few seconds were spent with Kise struggling against Aomine as he kept him pinned against the wall.

"Ah, nn, st-"

Feeling his boyfriends lips loosen to protest, Aomine stuck his tongue in.

Kise jerked a bit, pulling his face away from the tanned boy.

"Stop! What are you doing?! We're at my school you know!"

Through his own teary eyes, Kise felt his heart fall a few feet down when a tear rolled down Aomine's cheek.

"I can't believe you would treat me his way.. We haven't spoken in days, and you've been on my mind all this time. Ive been so damn lonely. Yet all you're doing now is lazing around and flirting with girls! What, have you slept with any of them yet?! Does it feel good?!"

_Slap._

Aomine placed his hand on his stinging cheek, his mind running a mile a second. He raised his other hand, and he very lightly punched Kise in the cheek, not forgetting that his boyfriend was a model and that his face was everything to him.

Kise gasped as he felt the punch and slid down against the wall, covering his face with his arms. As he cried and trembled, Aomine immediately felt the guilt of hitting him. _Why, oh why was his temper so bad? _

"Now you know how I feel.."

"What?!" Aomine hissed; he could feel the rage building up again. "What shit are you spouting, Kise?!"

Kise looked up, his eyes full of tears and he yelled:

"This is what you've been doing to me forever now! Flirting with girls who have huge boobs. Ignoring my texts. Being lazy and not wanting to hang out with me. You don't even want to hold my hand! You are constantly late to our dates and you never care about anything I say to you! You're asking me if it feels good?! Well it doesn't. I've done nothing with those girls. I'm doing this because I'm lonely, and you never seem to realize it!"

Suddenly, every word that left Kise's mouth caused Aomine's heart to break even more every second.

This asshole personality, the laziness, the ignorance. It was all his. Why hadn't he realized it? Everything he felt was how Kise felt when he treated him this way. God, I was the one who confessed to him.

_How could I expect to have just him hanging like that?! How could I have hurt him this much?_

Aomine bent down as Kise continued crying with his arms over his face and was in the midst of hiccuping quietly. Moving his arms, the bluenette gently caressed where he punched his boyfriend.

"Kise... I'm sorry.." His voice cracked. "I am so, so sorry. I have no excuse as to how I have been treating you like this."

Kise slowly gazed at Aomine's eyes. _Oh, his golden eyes were beautiful._

"I promise I will treat you better. You know I love you. Hell, **I** know I love you, and I should have never done the things I've done or said the things I said.. I won't hang out with girls that are all over me again. I'll do my best not to be late for our dates ever again. I'll treat you right. Even like a princess if you want to."

Kise playfully punched him and laughed softly. "You dummy.."

GOD, it felt good just hear a little genuine laugh like this. The real Kise was definitely the one he loved the most.

"Just please.. Don't do this to me again.."

Kise smiled, his eyes sparkling like the sunrise and the blush on his cheeks blooming like roses.

"I would never.. Just so you know, copying your personality feels worse than trying to copy your basketball skills.. It's exhausting!"

Aomine grinned and tried to hold back his laughter. Kise shyly scooted in so that he could sit in Aomine's lap and lean back on him. Aomine leaned down to smell his boyfriends hair. He smelled a scent from the girls' perfume. Feeling tints of jealousy from the times Kise was flirting with the girls, Aomine leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kise and embracing him tightly.

"You are mine. Only I can love you."

Kise pecked him on the cheek playfully.

"Now, now, lots of my fans love me.. But I will only love you, and all of me is for you to keep."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I was actually writing this during work on my iPod AHAHAHA! I know it might've escalated quickly, but I'm still learning! orz Thank you for reading!


End file.
